In a field of a semiconductor manufacture, a surface processing apparatus has been conventionally used which performs surface processing on an inspection object by irradiating the inspection object with an electron beam. For instance, an electron beam exposure device is used which exposes a pattern of a semiconductor chip by using an electron beam (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H5-47643). In addition, in recent years, an exposure device is also proposed which transfers the whole of a chip area by irradiating the chip area with charged particles over a large area (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-270499).
However, in the conventional exposure device, the current value of the electron beam which irradiates the inspection object has been as small as approximately 1 nA at most. Because of this, it has been difficult to perform the surface processing on the inspection object at high speed, and it has been desired to enhance the throughput.
It has been desired to provide a surface processing apparatus which can treat the inspection object at high speed and can enhance the throughput.
A surface processing apparatus in one embodiment is a surface processing apparatus which performs surface processing on an inspection object by irradiating the inspection object with an electron beam, and includes: an electron source which generates the electron beam; a lens system which controls a beam shape of the electron beam; a stage on which the inspection object to be irradiated with the electron beam is set; and an optical microscope for checking a position to be irradiated with the electron beam, wherein a current value of the electron beam which irradiates the inspection object is set at 10 nA to 100 A.
A surface processing apparatus in another embodiment is a surface processing apparatus which performs surface processing on an inspection object by irradiating the inspection object with electron beams, and includes: a plurality of electron sources which generate the electron beams, respectively; a plurality of lens systems which control beam shapes of the electron beams emitted from the plurality of electron sources, respectively; a stage on which the inspection object to be irradiated with the electron beams is set; and an optical microscope for checking positions to be irradiated with the electron beams, wherein a current value of the electron beams which irradiate the inspection object is set at 10 nA to 100 A.
A surface processing apparatus in further another embodiment is a surface processing apparatus which performs surface processing on an inspection object by irradiating the inspection object with an electron beam, and includes: a light source which generates light having a predetermined wavelength; a photoelectric cathode which generates the electron beam by being irradiated with the light emitted from the light source; a stage on which the inspection object to be irradiated with the electron beam is set; and an optical microscope for checking a position to be irradiated with the electron beam, wherein a current value of the electron beam which irradiates the inspection object is set at 10 nA to 100 A.